Looking Back
by livinquietly
Summary: Kagome takes a look back at how she got to where she is now. Mated to an amazing man...er... demon, with their first born sitting in his lap, having a babbling, cooing conversation with him. Written is snippets in varying lengths and ratings. May be some M RATED later on. ENJOY!
1. Home

"Kagome, I'm home!" Sesshomaru called, stepping through the door and dropping the bracelet giving him his human appearance.

"Okairi." she says, walking to him, baby in hand. He kissed her with a quiet "Tadaima."

The baby began to reach for him, cooing and babbling all the way. Stealing the baby, Sesshomaru went into the living room to sit in his favorite chair. Smiling at his son, he asked how his day had gone. This started a flurry of babbling ,waving arms and gummy smiles with his daddy prompting him to continue with things like 'oh really?' and 'then what?' and to tease his mate he would say 'she did what?' followed with a glance her way.

Once after he said that she proclaimed the 'little rascal' had peed on her today, twice. Sesshomaru just chuckled and continued his conversation.


	2. Babbling Bundle

"Hn"

" What are you hn-ing, Mate?"

"You."

"... Why?"  
Sesshomaru just looked at her and then proceeded to kiss the babbling bundle of cute in his arms. His first born, a beautiful baby boy with wavy black hair and the golden eyes popular to his lineage. He had his markings too. Well... sort of. Instead of two red stripes on his cheeks, he had one. But still. With a crescent moon nestled between his brows, it was obvious to any yokai who his father was. The black hair came from Daichi's mother, Kagome.


	3. That Look

" No seriously! What? You're giving me that look..." Kagome looked at him dubiously. Whenever he gave her that look it made her fidget. She didn't know _why_, it just always does. Its was a look as if saying " You're so odd. And yet I love you." It was so sweet and so _teasing_ all at once. Only Sesshomaru could manage that. But she could have cooed at the sight of him kissing their son, who was sitting in his lap while he read. It was just so... cute! Now understand, Sesshomaru was in no means cute... well if you said it aloud atleast.

"That look?" he said glancing at her once again.

" Yes 'that look'. Its freakin' me out."

"I'm simply looking at your beautiful face, Dear." And yet he said this smirking. It was almost teasing, the way he looked at her now.

"Uh-huh. What do you want?" He was _smirking_! Him smirking meant one of three things : he wanted sex, he wants something like a sandwich or, as in the old days, he wanted to kill somebody. She had every right to be suspicious.


	4. Baby Talk

Kagome laughed and went into the kitchen to grab some well needed wine. Pouring two glasses she walked back into the doorway to see her mate still happily chatting with the baby, smiling all the while. He had refused to baby-talk the boy. And she couldn't have agreed more. When you baby-talk a child ... thats the language they learn. All the people who have trouble pronouncing certain words and learning languages? They were given baby talk.

She decided just to put Sesshomaru's glass down infront of him, making sure he could see it with the Daichi in his lap. He didn't even look up, still too engrossed in the baby. With a soft smile and a kiss to each temple, she walked up to their bedroom. And began to think about just how she got to this wonderful place in her life.


	5. The Begining

Kagome was traipsing through the underbrush in the direction Inuyasha had pointed to over his shoulder.

After some tripping,cursing, and stubbed toes,she found the river. Sighing happily she walked over and after stripping, got into the river. It was a frigid kind of cold, but it was summer and the cold was always welcome. Years ago she would have been upset about Inuyasha. Now she was just pissed. She had gotten over him when she was a little over eighteen. It had been _two years _ and he still hadn't noticed her. She was heading toward twenty now and they were almost done with the shards. They were _this_ _close_! As it was, there was a storm rolling their way so she had to hurry her bath, lest a demon decide to play "catch the miko". She really hated that game.


	6. Screwed

Once she had finished bathing, she hopped out and quickly got dressed. Almost idly, she realized she had left her bow and arrows behind in the cave they were staying in. Shrugging, she figured it wouldn't be that much a problem. She felt something wet on her hand and looked up. Only to be met with the same wetness on her nose. That was her only warning before what felt like a monsoon fell from the sky.

"Shit!" she cursed racing to get their bottles filled in the river. She was working on the second one when she felt it. A demonic aura, though not majorly powerful, it was thundering her way.

Usually, she wouldn't have been worried. But, as she had no arrows, and her miko abilities weren't quite helpful when she wasn't meditating. So to put it plainly, she was screwed.


	7. Fight! Fight! Fight!

What came through the brush was, from what she could see, a boar demon. And a big one. Its eyes seemed to glow a menacing red and she had no choice but to put that to her overactive imagination.

"Shards! Give me the shaaaards wench! Perhaps I'll make a meal out of you as well!" the boar screeched at her, running full speed in her direction. His first swipe was obvious and easy to dodge. He swung at her and she slid under his arm, quickly looking for anything she could use to help her. While she did this, she never expected the demon to grab her arm and lift her up in the air.  
She screamed, kicking its face as hard as she could. Well kicking anything really. Finally with a swift kick to both eyes, it dropped her with a yell. She made a break for it, running in the direction of camp, bath stuff and water be damned, she was out of here!

Too bad she tripped.


	8. Awsomer Than Thou

Taking advantage of her fumble,the boar demon rushed over. Lifting his foot above her head,he grinned, saying he was going to enjoy squishing her pretty little brains out.  
She closed her eyes,putting her hands infront of her face in a last-ditch effort to protect herself.

The demon began to bring his foot down and...nothing. '_What the hell?'_, This was the thought running through Kagome's head at the moment. She thought that, matbe just maybe, she was dead. But then she realized there was something wet and sticky on her arms, chest, face, legs, hell everywhere!  
"Miko, open your eyes."... She knew that tone of voice and _exactly_ whom it belonged to. Well, now she really wished she was dead. "S-Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered, pinning those big, doe-like, blue eyes on his melted gold, looking at him nervously. He simply looked at her with disdain and that trademark 'awesomer than thou' look of his.

Quivering, she stood, her eyes on him the entire time. What felt like hours of silence was only a few moments. She hated awkward silences so much. They made want to fix her clothes, her hair, anything really. She became fidgety.

"Hn." he finally decided to say. Giving him her best smile, she carefully walked around him to finish filling the canteens of water.


	9. Helps You Sleep

Once she had finished filling up the bottles, she turned to see if Sesshomaru was still there. And, for whatever reason, he was. Leaning against one of the nearby trees, he seemed to be sleeping. But even Kagome knew better, he had simply decided to close his eyes for a moment. It was still raining and she wondered why he hadn't gone to where he had come from... wherever that was. So being curious, she asked.

"This Sesshomaru is simply making sure that the shards aren't stolen" was his ever so calm reply. He looked bored out of his mind.

"So you're sitting out in the cold, wet rain to... protect the shards?" she looked at him dubiously, not quite believing him.

"Hn"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And, smirking, she grabbed her things. Since he was here she might as well make use of him, right?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said, ever so hesitant. Looking at him as she passed by, she stopped in front of him. He simply looked at her, waiting. And she took that as a go-ahead.


	10. Spoil Sport

"S-Since you're already here... would you mind walking with me to where were my group and I are staying? To protect the shards, of course." She was nervous. What if he killed her for her insolence? What if he _didn't_? That felt more threatening to her for some reason. She wondered why. Anyway...

"Hn" was all he said, if you could count that as speaking, before he got up and began to lead the way. She stood there for a few seconds before quickly running to catch up. In a few minutes the silence had gotten awkward... well to her, anyway. So she decided to hum a song. The song was "Lacrimosa" By Miku-Tan. She loved the song. It was pretty, though maybe a little depressing.

" Miko, if you enjoy your heads placement on your shoulders, you will cease your incesstant humming." Sesshomaru threatened. Well... there went all her fun.


	11. Suggestion

When he knew she could see the cave he stopped. He was no longer needed... for now.  
" Thankyou Sesshomaru-sama. I actually have an idea that would be beneficial for all of us." she began, looking nervous. The smell of fear was rolling off of her in waves, making Sesshomaru want to crinkle his nose. He didn't of course, but still.

" I think it would be good if our groups joined forces. We have the same objective and it would make things go by alot quicker if we weren't fighting eachother. Though I wonder how your brother would react..." she began to babble, feeling his stare on her was nerve wracking! When she felt nervous... she talked... alot. "... I'd have to buy more food. So, anyway,what do you say?"  
It was silent for a while. Him looking at her and her fidgeting. '_Gods! Can he say something before I lose it?'_ she thought, worried for her life.

"Half-brother." and with that... he left. She sighed. Now she had to explain to Inu-baka why she was covered in blood and smell like his 'evil bastard brother'. Speaking of...

" Great he'll probably chop my head off in my sleep for even suggesting such a thing. Ugh, I'm doomed." she whimpered.


	12. Break Time

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were walking down one of the many dirt paths in the Fuedal Era. It was _hot_, _sweltering, _and Kagome swore she could feel her blood begin to boil. Even Inuyasha was dragging his feet, a frown plastered to his face, tongue lolling out as he panted like the dog he was.

When Kagome suggested they take a break, she was met with no whining, no muttering about how 'weakling humans' slowing him down, Inuyasha just sat down under the nearest tree. Kagome handed everyone a bottle of water and a 'granola bar' as she called it.

"Soooooo hot! Can we just camp out here Inuyasha. I'm tired." Shippo whined, giving his best puppy eyes. The sun was beginning to set anyway. Well they could go another mile or two. It was just too hot. As soon as the sentence was out, everyone gave him their best puppy eyes, even Kirara.

"Feh, whatever."

Everyone called a collective "YAY!"


	13. Poking Fun

After relaxing into her sleeping bag, Kagome sighed. It had been a very long day... or atleast it felt like it. Cuddling into the kit she had come to see as her own son, she instantly fell asleep. This sleep was one of those that have no dreams and are perfect for regaining energy.

Well that was until someone began to poking her in the middle of her back. . She graoned, slapping at the intrusive limb. She heard a quiet growl and instantly awoke from her peaceful slumber.  
Rollong over, she came face to face with a booted foot. She slowly looked up, following the path of the white hakama over plated armor to the face of Sesshomaru. Well shit.

"Oh."

"Indeed."


	14. All Business

Sitting up slowly, she repostioned Shippo to where he would be more comfortable. With her eyes on Sesshomaru, she unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled out, being extra careful not to wake the kit. She felt like an idiot in her pajamas. She was wearing a black tank-top and indigo pants with white puppies on them. Oh, the irony.  
Tilting his head, he motioned for her to follow. He was obviously all business today... tonight , whichever. Wait... when was he ever NOT all business?

A grunt made her look up to see Sesshomaru a good fifty feet away. He had a look of aggrivation as he walked back to her. Grabbing her waist he to her to hold on. With the smallest blush, she obeyed. The next the she knew the air was whipping past her face as the flew through the night sky.


	15. The Fluff

Kagome eyes widened. She had never really seen this era from such a vantage point, with all the colors of the grass,the trees,the mountains so far off, dimmed by the lack of sunlight. Though she could not see well, what she could see was breath-taking. Well, that was until Sesshoumaru's fluff wrapped around her face. It must have been the wind forcing it to flail about, thus putting it in her face. Or LordFluff-butt being a turd. Either way it was okay, because she was cold and the appendage on her face was rather warm.

Grabbing it, she pulled it around her shoulders and waist, figuring there was enough to share and hoping he wouldn't notice. There was one problem with this though, his hand was on the very waist she had wrapped the dog's fluff around. So when it wrapped around said forgotten body part it incircled his hand as well.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her to see her snuggled up in his Moko Moko, and well, lets say he wasn't pleased... at all. It was not meant to be used as a fur coat for ningen women , ever.


	16. Angry

"Miko." The tone in Sesshomaru's voice said that he meant business, and was pissed.  
"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome voice was shaking along with the rest of her. She wasn't cold anymore, but when his anger rose... so did his yoki. It was choking her with the need to let her own powers rise to the surface. She didn't want to hurt him. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax... and failed. The fear was fading now, turning into rage quickly.  
"You will release this one's MokoMoko at once. It is not for warming ningen women." Kagome was angry now, fear gone. If she had any, she would'nt have said what she had.  
"_You_ dragged me up here. _You_ are speeding through the night sky, causing the wind to be cold. The _least_ you can do is let me use it to keep warm." Kagome's temper was rising , she was gonna blow up. He was not going to like it when she did.  
Of course, at the moment, he just wanted his MokoMoko back. Paying little to no attention to the pinprick feeling going across his skin. Bad choice.


	17. Burning

" May I remind you, Miko, that am not obligated to hold on to you. I could simply let you fall to your death." Sesshomaru's severity of Sesshomaru's warning went in deaf ears. It only served to make kagome angrier, and without thinking she gave a threat of her own.  
" Allow me to remind _you_ that I can turn you into dust before you have the chance! I will not die alone, guess I'm stubborn that way."  
Sesshomaru began to feel a light burning sensation all over his skin, even his MokoMoko was twitching with discomfort. Looking at Kagome, he realized she didn't know what she was doing.

" Miko, unless you truly wish to vaporize this Sesshomaru, calm down."

"Huh?"


	18. Control

"You are burning this Sesshomaru." He hissed, looking pointedly at her hands on his fur and one arm.  
Kagome blinked at him for a moment before processing what he said. When she realized she let out an "Oh!" before releasing him completely. If Sesshomaru's arm had not been on her waist, she would fallen to her death.  
"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama... I hadn't realized-"  
" This Sesshomaru is aware, Miko, that you had no control of your actions against me."  
Kagome blushed, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. How could she have been so.. so.. well, out of control? She needed to start watching herself more, before she hurt someone close.  
"Now, let us return to the reason I took you away from your pack." Kagome gave him an odd look before saying "... Which was, what, exactly?"


	19. Aquaintence

"To speak about joining our packs together. Unless this Sesshoumaru is mistaken, which I am not, you were the one to ask earlier this night." A look of recognition crossed over her face as a quiet "oh." passed through her lips. She gave him a dazzling smile and asked if they could stop or go to the ground so they could converse properly. With a barely seen nod, he lowered them both to the ground, cloud disapearring from under their feet. Feet planted firmly on the ground, she turned to face him fully, suprised when her nose bumped the armor on his chest, she took a few quick steps back. Clearing her throat, Kagome asked him if he had an answer. "This Sesshoumaru believes a union between our packs would be beneficial as our enemy is the same, we have the same general purpose." He said very carefully, as if he was getting used to the idea. " The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Kagome said, tilting her head to the side in an almost dog-like manner.  
"More an aquiantence." He said scoffing, his usual manner restored. "Alrighty then, now that its settled... can I go back to my kit so I can sleep?"

"Hn."  
-BACK AT CAMP-  
"Well... thank you for the ride back, Sesshoumaru-sama. What happens now?" Kagome spoke quietly, in fear of waking the others. Giving her a long look, he answered very calmy " I will gather my pack and meet you later tomorrow night, as we are camped not far off from you, and can simpley follow just out of the mutt's sense of smell." Nodding, Kagome turned and headed toward camp, stopped and said with a small smile " Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama." He didn't say anything, so she continued on her way, and curling back around Shippo, went to sleep thinking of the anti-social dai-youkai. 


End file.
